Rose Among Thorns
by Dragon of darkness and light
Summary: Kagome, feelng trapped, left home at the age of nine, with her faithful wolf, Gale. Now fifteen, she and Gale come across a certain violet-eyes man in the dessert... Chapters changed and plot redone, but please still read it, I know, sucky summary.
1. Chapter I

Hey Everyone! I'm sorry for the long wait for updates. I hope this and the next few chapters were worth it!

I'm also sorry if you guys liked the old one more than you will like this, but I just felt that the old one was going nowhere.

So that's all I have to say aside from the disclaimer so,

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Gale.

-----------------------------------Story--------------------------Start-----------------

I was currently sitting on top of my roof. Enjoying the view above as my long black hair danced in the cool night air.

Perhaps I should introduce myself first. My names Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. I live here in the this little house, If you could call it that. I know I did.

And before you ask, no, I don't have any parents. And, no, I wasn't abandoned. I ran away. My parents were never what parents should be. Sure, they fed and clothed me, in fact I was better off than most other people. Yeah, my parents were pretty rich. But, that didn't matter because they lacked in a lot of other things. I was sure my parents didn't like me.

They adored my sister, Kikyo. She was the daughter every parent would dream of. She was a proper lady. She followed without question. She loved to dress up and wear tons of make-up. I was practically her complete opposite. I was loud and not afraid to speak my mind, which caused a lot of screaming fights with my parents. . I simply despised those horrible pieces of cloth called dresses. It was uncomfortable and hard to move in. And why did we have to wear make-up so thick it was like another layer of skin?

My sister and I weren't that close, but we weren't enemies either. She was there when I needed her and vice versa. But I always had this feeling she never really liked me. I know there was another reason that my parents didn't want me. I've only heard them talking a few times, though. They called it a 'ka', but mostly 'demon'.

One day, I couldn't take it. I took some money and ran. Ran until my legs couldn't move anymore. Luckily, I had Gale with me.

Gale was my ever-faithful pet wolf. I found him when I was about 6 years old. He was just a puppy back then. I would say about 4-6 months old. He was wounded and I snuck him into the house. And, after a few more screaming fights and pleading, I was able to keep Gale. I named him Gale, because he was swift and strong, and oh, not to mention a wind demon.

Gale always stood by me. I even won a few quarrels with family because of him. He was the only true family I had. Though things may sound bad, I wouldn't trade my life for any other.

I lived in a small wooden house Gale and I built. It was small and simple. A bedroom, bathroom, and a kitchen connected to the living/dining room. Oh, and a garden.

That's right, a garden.

I said something a while back about a ka, right? Well that ka has a power over earth. Se told me herself. I've only caught a glimpse of her once, the rest of the time I hear her voice in my head. She helped me do this. It took me, her a week and a headache, but we managed to turn a fair amount of sand into soil. Water wasn't a problem. Gale brought in rainclouds and cool breezes every time we needed them or when it was too hot. We were careful not to take too much, of course. During celebrations or happy days, He also brings rain to the city.

So here I am again. String out aimlessly across the dessert. It was kind of cold, so ale was curled up right beside me.

There was something out there calling me. I wasn't sure what, but I know there was definitely something.

I was going to lay here, where I belonged and simply dream of the future.

For now, at least.

-----------------End-----------------End-----------------End-----------------End---------------

I hope it turned out ok.

Thank you all for reading and have a Merry Christmas.


	2. Chapter II

Hey guys!

Here's the second chapter of The new Rose Amongst Thorns.

I swear luck is against me. I typed chapters 1-5, my computer deleted them, I re-typed them, my SCHOOL'S computer deleted them again, (yet another reason to hate school) I don't know how. This is the third time I'm typing this.

I hope that me rushing to make this didn't make it suck.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer :I don't own anything or anyone except the plot and Gale.

* * *

-----------------------------------Story--------------------------Start-----------------

I could fell my heart pounding loudly in my chest, it felt like it was going to leap out of it too.

Run.

That's all my mind could process right now, and that's what I did.

How had it come to this?

-----------------Flashback-----------------------

I was walking across the dessert with Gale by my side. I was carrying bunch of home-cooked ramen, I knew how much a certain someone loved that stuff. Gale and I seemed to be extra happy today. Sure, we were fine on our own, but a break from the solitude was refreshing.

We wanted to get there early, so we had started walking about an hour after sunrise. After two straight hours of walking, we were pretty tired, but we had made it to our destination.

Today, Gale and I were making one of our rare trips to the capital city. We avoided this place as much as possible. Too many bad memories. We especially hated the noble's district, because that was where our old 'home' was. I you cloud even call it that. The people there weren't very pleasant either. Sadly, we had to pass through that to get to the part of town we were headed to.

I sighed as I took a step past the marble white arch that symbolized it. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. The smell of flowers were simply too fake, and strong enough to hurt your nose. People, especially women, with ridiculous hairstyles in attempt to out-do each other. Their make-up so thick is was like another layer of skin. I was hoping to slip by unnoticed. But unfortunately, luck wasn't on my side right now.

I sighed as I saw the light brown hair that belonged to none other then Anzu. She made it a point to annoy me every time I passed by. I usually ignored her, but lately she's been getting more unbearable. It's like her purpose in life was to torment me

"Well, well, look what we have here" Came her annoyingly high-pitched voice. "Go away, Anzu" I practically growled. I really didn't want to deal with her. Her face turned red and she did something I didn't expect.

She slapped me.

I smelled blood, but it wasn't mine. I looked at Anzu who paled at the sight of her own blood. I was going to reward Gale later. He bit her leg pretty deep. Part of her dress was ripped too. She let out a high pitched scream, i swear i went deaf for at least a second and Gale's ears flattened on his head, he was in some form of pain. Good hearing had disadvantages.

"Keep that mutt on a leash!" She screamed. He growled. "And look, it made me look worse!" She ranted about how she was going to cover it up and how it would 'ruin' her 'perfect' skin.

I had enough and wanted her to shut up, so I punched her in the face. Ok, so I didn't need to go that far, but it gave me a feeling of satisfaction. I could see a black eye forming. "There, at least your face is fixed" I said and left without another word.

* * *

As Gale and I left the rich people's district. I instantly felt better. The scent of REAL flowers were nice and the smell of baking bread. But, none of them were where I was going. I smiled as I saw the sign that said blacksmith in big bold letters.

It was run by an elderly man named Tosai. He was a kind old man who had a real talent. Most people would just tell him what they needed and go, but I liked to stay and chat with him. He gave great advice and was really nice to talk to. He lived with his two grandsons, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was the cutest little boy I have ever seen. He had bright honey colored eyes that shined with childlike innocence. He had two triangle shaped ears and long sliver hair. Inuyahsa was a prankster and a bit of a brat, but he also could be a really sweet kid. He and Gale enjoyed to play together, with consisted mostly of wrestling. But, it in their blood, that's how the youngsters of the pack learned how to fight and hunt. Yes, youngsters. Compared to other demon they were merely cubs. Inuyasha was about thirty to forty human years, but to demons the years were much slower, so he looked like a seven year old.

Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, was Inuyasha's opposite. He was quiet and reserved and barely spoke. He had his emotionless mask on almost all the time. I considered myself lucky to see him smile, even if it was just once. He had magenta striped on his wrists and cheek bones. I sometimes felt bad for him. He didn't have many friends. One of the reasons is he's so anti-social and picky about people, the other is that people were just too afraid of him, save for his fangirls, witch he had a fair amount. He looked about my age, in demon years I believe he was nearing his first century.

Inuyasha was sitting in front of the shop's window, watching people go about their daily tasks. His eyes lit up when I saw me approaching and gave him a small wave followed by a bark from Gale. He ran up the stairs, probably to go call his brother and grandfather. The light sound of chimes hit my ears as I opened the door. The firs to come down was Sesshoumaru. "Nice to see you again, Kagome" He said as emotionless as ever. "You too, Sess" I felt pride whenever I called him that, since he only let his father, grandfather and me call him that. "How have you guys been doing" I asked.

"Well" He became aware of my and Gale's breathing, witch was faster then usual. "Make yourselves at home, I'm sure you both are exausted" He said.

"We don't want to be any trouble" I tried to say, but he cut me of after don't. "Nonsense, you two are like family" I gave in. This was the most Sesshoumaru talked, and maybe by giving in, he would be encouraged to talk more.

"Did you have any troubles on your journey?" He asked me. "Nothing much, we ran into Anzu again though" He seemed to be interested. "do tell" He said.

"Nothing much, I was rude, she slapped me, Gale bit her, she complained about her looks being ruined, I gave her a black eye and told her I fixed her face" I said, like it was the most common thing in the world. I could tell he wanted to laugh, but his reputation forbade him from doing so.

Inuaysha came down assisting Tosai. The old man smiled warmly. "What a pleasant surprise" He said, referring to me and Gale. "You too Tosai"

"Gale!" Inuyasha shouted and tackled him. They rolled around for a few seconds. It ended with Inuyasha on his stomach with Gale standing above him triumphantly and lightly putting on his ears. Gale let go soon enough and Inuyasha bounced over to me. "Did you bring me anything?" He asked making a face I just couldn't deny. Sesshoumaru glared at him, seeming to be telling him to be more polite, while the target was blissfully unaware. I giggled "It's ok Sess, and I did bring you something" I announced. "What is it!" He practically shouted.

"It starts with an R…"I said, wanting to make him guess. Too bad for me Inuyasha was a smart boy. "RAMEN!" he shouted and tackle-glomped me. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" He said so fast I didn't really understand. I was glad I had put in down on their table or it would have surely spilled.

"Here is your sword Kagome" He handed me the ice-blue blade. I let out a sound aking to a squeal and took it from his hands. I was so happy! I cold see the color clearly again and it seemed to shine. "Thank you Tosai! You got the rust out and everything!" I exclaimed

The rest of the day flew by quickly. It was made up of playing with Inuyasha for a while then watching him interact with Gale and Talking to Seeshoumaru and Tosai. I looked out to see that it was already sunset. It was so late!

"Gale" I called and he immediately stopped his wrestling match with Inuyasha. "Thank you all for you hospitality, but Gale and I really need to be going" I said. "Already?" A downcast Inuyasha asked. I nodded sadly. "Yes, now it's getting late and I don't want to be traveling too late"

the expression on Sesshoumaru's and Tosai's faces seemed to be seemed to be…worry? There was something wrong but I couldn't imagine what. "Is there something wrong?

"You should be careful Kagome, Thief King Bakura has been spotted around the city's border, a caravan has already been robbed"

Now I was worried too. But, what were the odds? The dessert was vast and we weren't very large figures compared to whole caravan.

"don't worry guys, I mean what are the odds? Well, we really need to be going" We left after that. They looked sad, I was sure if I looked back I wouldn't be able to leave.

With that, Gale and I set off out of the city.

* * *

Now, I was beginning to regret that decision. We had noticed some suspicious figures, six people to be exact. Gale and I thought we had slipped by unnoticed. Unfortunately, we were wrong. Ten minutes later Gale said he still smelled them. I looked back and sure enough, they were there. Far, but there.

I could feel their eyes on me, so Gale and I walked faster. Every time I looked back though, they seemed to get closer. This really freaked me out, so we broke into a run. I could see the little house Gale and I lived in. We were pretty close. Just as I was thinking that we were safe, I realized, we were only a few meters away, but what good would that do. We'd be sitting ducks. I turned around to face them and readied one of my arrows. It hit him in the forehead. He was apparently wearing some sort of forehead protector, because he just fell unconscious instead of dying. The second one wasn't as lucky, it went right through his chest.

The other paid no heed to their fallen comrades and just kept coming. They weren't like Gale and I, they weren't friends. They were merely people who took the same path to get to different places. They did not care for each other at all. I instantly felt bad. How could these people be so cruel. One of them even stepped on the dead guy.

They drew their weapons and I knew that I was best if Gale and I would take them separately. Gale's fighting style required a lot of movement, I would probably get in the way or something.

Gale summoned a strong blast of wind witch sent two of them flying in a far direction. Those two had strong, but slow weapons. Gale would be better off with them.

I quickly asses my opponents. One was large, and he was holding a club. One hit from that guy and I'm dead, or knocked out. He had a weakness though, I could tell he didn't have much stamina, his breathing was slightly labored, and the run must have taken some of his energy.

The second one was thin and probably very agile. He could probably be easily overpowered and didn't have much strength, seeing as he chose a short sword and a dagger, while the others were using either a club, or, with Gale's case, a mace.

Apparently, my thoughts had somewhat distracted me, because the thin one's blade was where my head was only moments ago. It missed by less than inch.

I quickly jumped back as the large one almost got me. After maybe an minute or two of doing this I realized this was getting me nowhere. I was going to get tired, then they would finish me off. I scanned the dessert, hoping that I would get some inspiration. My gaze fell on my house. Then it hit me. I backed up a bit, out of range for their attacks. I strung four arrows at once, and each hit their mark, effectively pinning the fat one to the wall of my house. The thin one seemed to have a temper. They weren't winning as easily as he wanted to. His face turned slightly red.

I smirked. One of the rules in battle. Never let emotion control you. When you're angry, your decisions are too hasty and foolish. You rush into battle without really thinking. He started swinging his sword wildly and without any order or strategy. Some people would be scared of an opponent. Fear was another mistake then usually made you stay away and loose an opportunity to attack, and even win.

He ran straight at me, swinging his weapon madly. I just stood my ground. He was a meter away and that's when I took m chance. I ducked under his sword and run forward, swinging my own sword, and the next thing I knew, he was a bloody mess on the dessert floor.

Once I looked at him, I wished I hadn't. He was a mess. The sand was stained with blood and I could see some of his internal organs scratched, ripped or stretched. That was sure to give me nightmares. I wished I would never see anything like that again.

I was so fazed by the sight before me I didn't even notice as a large shadow eclipsed mine.

The last thing my mind processed was a crushing pain in my head and a bloodthirsty cry.

Then it all faded to black.

* * *

Atem's POV

I was in my room, horribly bored.

All the paperwork I needed to do had been finished two nights ago. There were no problems with anything in the city, so there was absolutely nothing to do. I sighed as I watched the commoners from my balcony. The bright lights would be a breathtaking sight, but I had seen it a million times. What interested me more were the people. Parents calling their children for supper while the kid reluctantly said their goodbyes with the promise of meeting again tomorrow. I wish I had friends like that, like those people when I was a child. My father and Mahado said they were beneath me, and I hated it.

Sure being the Pharaoh had its perks, but I would give anything to know how the simple life felt like. A life enjoying the simple things life had to offer. Riches could only make one contented to certain amount before we crave what cannot be bought.

The palace was beautiful, I admit, but there was nothing to do here. I would much rather be outside talking to the commoners and maybe riding my horse around, but Mahado had other ideas. I trust Mahado with my life, my father did too. That's why when he dies he left me in Mahado's care. But I'm sixteen and he still treats me like a child!

I was about to die of boredom, when Mahado burst through the doors. "I'm sorry for the intrusion my Pharaoh, but there is an urgent matter! Thief King Bakura had been spotted in the outskirts of the city! A caravan has already been robbed and two killed." He said in a panicked tone. I just nodded thoughtfully and silently took it all in. Mahado gave me a why-the-hell-aren't-you-panicking look.

This was my chance! A chance to get out of here! Mahado wasn't going to stop me this time.

"Mahado, prepare the horses" I commanded. "right away my pharaoh" He responded and bowed respectfully.

"Mahado" I called as he was about to open the door "MY horse as well" I clarified.

He almost tripped, in shock. He was about to open his mouth in protest, but I gave him an it's final look. With a sigh he left my chambers.

I went to go change into more simple clothes.

----------------An-------------Hour------------Later---------------

Everyone was ready to leave when I go there, I had to give them credit they moved fast.

We were currently walking through the city. Even if it was night and all the people were asleep, I savored this moment and took it all in. This was as much freedom as I was going to get, with Mahado treating me like a child that is. The I listened the crickets sing their sweet song and it almost lulled me to sleep. The curious hoot of the owls and the thrilling sound of the wolves and other nocturnal predators.

cool night air was refreshing. I the simplicity of it all.

The city was covered in a veil of pale moonlight, and it gave it a somewhat ethereal feel. Yes, that was a good way to describe it. It seemed like a dream to me, and waking up was unpleasant but inevitable as I suddenly remembered why I was here. I tried to shake off the feeling and focus on the task at hand but, I simply couldn't. When would I get this chance again?

It wasn't long, though, before we were out of the city and into the harsh, unpredictable dessert.

Looks like my dream had ended.

* * *

After a full two hours, we saw absolutely nothing. All of us were getting pretty tired and I tried to sympathize with the poor stallions that had to carry our weight.

"My pharaoh" My captain greeted me as he moved his horse beside mine. "I suggest that we head ho-" He couldn't finish as we took notice of the winds that had began to whip around violently, as if they were alive. A mournful cry of an animal was heard before a sandstorm formed.

The last thing I heard was Mahado calling my name.

Then it all faded away.

* * *

I awoke with a pounding headache, but my head was intact. No blood, just a big bruise. I tried to stand but I quickly fell. I growled as I was my swollen ankle. Looks like I was crawling. I heard whimpering and followed the sound. I saw Gale sitting on making a mourning sounds that made my heat ache. I reached out and ran my fingers through his now tangled fur. It was caked with sand that mixed with blood and dried up. I didn't care though.

I hugged Gale's head and he nuzzled it into my neck. "I thought you were dead kaa-san" He said in a somewhat childish voice. "I won't leave you Gale, don't worry" I promised. "aishiteru mother" he said. It warmed my heart "aishiteru Gale" I replied before I fell asleep to the sound of Gale's heartbeat.


	3. Chapter III

Here's part three of Rose Amongst Thorns.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except the plot and Gale

* * *

The sunlight shone through my closed eyes and, with a groan I reluctantly woke up from my slumber. I threw the covers off myself and literally jumped out of bed. I came crashing down, though, as my sprained ankle collided with the ground. I forgot about that.

Wait, jumped out of bed? I could swear I fell asleep on the cold dessert sand. I robbed by eyes and looked around and, sure enough I was in my room. I saw Gale get up from his position on the foot of my bed, woken up by the noise I had made when I fell.

"did you carry me, Gale?" I asked him. Witch was pretty stupid, who else would have?

Much to my surprise, he shook his head , saying no. I was about to question him when I heard a voice saying "Aniki did!"

What I saw next was even more of a surprise. There was Inuyasha, standing in my doorway "I-Inu?" I asked, a little shocked. He gave me a toothy grin and said "are you happy to see me?" He asked me.

I just smiled and responded. "Of course, We're always happy to see you, right Gale?" I asked Gale who had settled down beside me and was resting his head on my lap. He barked happily in reply.

Then, Sesshoumaru came in holding a large bowl full of soup. "Here" he handed it to me. "you must be hungry"

I smiled gratefully. "Thank you Sess, that was very thoughtful of you" The only thing that made me know he heard me was the light nod of his head. I took a bite of the soup. "This is really good!" I exclaimed before shoving another spoonful into my mouth.

"Come Inuyasha, let them rest" He said leading his younger brother out the door. Inuyasha couldn't protest as he was practically shoved out the door by his brother.

I quickly finished half of the soup, then I offered Gale the rest. He happily lapped it up. As he ate,I couldn't help but notice that his fur was still filthy and covered in dried blood.

"You need a bath" I stated as Gale finished his food. He nodded happily and immediately rose to his feet. I laughed at that. Surprisingly, Gale loved to take baths.

"Come on then" I said and led Gale into the bathroom connected to my bedroom. Within five minutes, all the dried blood on Gale's fur was gone and it was the clean white it usually was. Unfortunately, Gale being a dog, shared the canine way of drying off. The next thing I knew, I was wet. I glared at Gale, who just gave me a wolfish grin and jogged out. I sighed, might as well take a bath.

After about another five minutes, I was done showering and changing my clothes. I grabbed the bowl Gale and I ate from as I walked out the door.

As soon as I got out, I felt nervous as all eyes were suddenly on me. Sesshoumaru and Tosai had a serious expression while Inuyasha was playing with Gale.

"Kagome…" Tosai started.

* * *

_Crash._

That's what was heard when I dropped the bowl I was holding.

I swear my heart stopped. I couldn't believe it.

"_Do you want to be a Tashio?"_

That question caught me off guard.

Was this for real?

When I left my home, I thought I lost all hope of having a family. I thought that nobody would want me. Then, these people come along. They loved me and cared about me, accepted me for who I was, my own parents couldn't do that. This was too good to be true.

I couldn't stop the tears from falling. Sesshoumaru rubbed my back soothingly. "Thank you" I said. He didn't say anything and just hugged me. I didn't see it, but Sesshoumaru smiled, a true smile.

Inuyasha came up to me. "Are you going to be my big sister?" He asked, giving me the cutest look I have ever seen. "Yeah" I said and smiled down at him. "Yay" he shouted.

"Kagome, we have to leave, but we will return soon" Tosai said. I had a questioning look on my face. "We need to prepare a room for you and allow you time to part with this place." He explained. I nodded and without another word a ball of light surrounded them and they were gone.

I decided to relax a bit and pack later or tomorrow. I cleaned up the mess of broken glass on the floor and sat down on my bed. With all the things happening today, I didn't even fell my sprained ankle, but now I did. It hurt, but as long as I didn't put any pressure on it, the pain was tolerable. Still, I decided to at least bandage it.

Gale came into my room and hopped onto my bed. He stuck his head out the window and began barking. Gale could just tell me things, but he preferred to make me guess. The light from the window decreased a lot, and I look outside as well. (The window is just a little but above her bed) I could see the cloud eclipsed by the clouds the floated. I shook my head, Gale probably did this, because he wanted to play outside. "Ok, but I hope you know you're doing all the running" I warned jokingly. He nodded and leaped out the window. I did as well, and a cushion of air broke my fall. Gale ran off and returned, in his mouth was a rather large tree branch.

We played fetch for an hour, and the air was getting cooler as night was approaching. I threw the stick again, quite far as it and Gale were almost out of sight. It was a while and he still didn't return. I was getting worried. But all I could do was stay here since running was not an option at the moment. Gale returned, barking loudly and pulling my sleeve. He morphed into his larger form and threw me onto his back.

I was surprise to see what I did. I saw am unconscious person lying in the sand, Gale had probably found him and was wondering what to do. 'I dug him up' Gale told me. I nodded.

"Come on Gale, let's bring him back" I couldn't just leave this person. I slowly got off Gale and with Gale's help, put the man on him on a position where he wouldn't fall off. I got on behind the person and Gale and I hurried home.

* * *

Atem's POV

I woke up in a comfortable bed. I was puzzled, but I was sure that I was in a bed. Was I captured? It was the most logical answer, but I would probably be chained up in a dark room. But I could feel sunlight.

I didn't want to, but I got up. I looked around, and this seemed to be a persons home. The floor was wooden, while the walls were painted a midnight blue. There was a small table beside bed I was on. There was a small book and a drawer, but I didn't want to invade the person's privacy. There were two paintings that were hung close together. One was sunrise on the dessert. The oranges, red and yellows blended together perfectly. The other one was night. There was a cliff, and you cloud see the silhouette of a wolf, it was howling at the moon and the treetops were covered in moonlight. This was purely imagination I guessed because such scenery wasn't found in the dessert.

This place was…refreshing. It was simple, but beautiful. I had a sense of freedom, unlike in the castle where I felt like a caged bird.

Something else caught my eye. Laying on the floor was, something I only saw in paintings. It was a wolf. I wondered who and what kind of person lived here, since the wolf seemed pretty tame. It was watching me intently, probably trying to see it was friend or foe. It was warily drawing closer, and it sniffed me, then just sat there, next to the bed I was on. I carefully held my hand out, when it didn't bite it off, I pet it's head. A purr like growl escaped the beast. He seemed to accept me. It barked happily and ran out, probably to call it's master.

I didn't really expect too see a wolf, but the next thing I saw surprised me even more.

--------

Kagome's POV

I brought the person into the house and set him on my bed. I took a peek under the hood and confirmed that it was a guy. I still had stuff to do, and I should probably prepare something for him to eat when he wakes up, so I put Gale in charge. Besides, Gale was suspicious of people in cloaks because of the incident with the bandits, he wouldn't let me near unless he confirmed it was safe. I protested at first, but let Gale have his way.

It's been about three hours since we arrived back home. I was currently drawing in my little sketch book.

I heard loud barking. The person must have probably woken up. Mere seconds later, Gale came running and gave me a push towards the door. I closed my book and put down my pencil. I limped slowly, mindful of my ankle.

I stood in the doorway, taking a look at the person for the first time. He had a simple black cloak, I'm sure he had other clothes on under, but I couldn't see of course. He had tanned skin and tri-colored hair that spiked in different directions, last but not least, deep violet eyes.

He was staring out the window with an expression that I couldn't read, but I could tell his mind was somewhere else.

"Good to see you're feeling better" I spoke up. He turned his head towards me, and our eyes met for the first time.

* * *

I was staring out the open window, when a voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Good to see you're feeling better" A feminine voice said. I turned my head to face the person.

I was shocked at what I saw.

She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Long, black hair and bright cerulean blue eyes. She was dressed in simple clothing and her face was natural, no anything on it. She had a soft smile on her face as she leaned against the doorframe. She was holding a bowl full of I don't know what.

"I hope you don't mind me coming in" She said. Mind? I was glad she came in.

"not at all" was what I said. I growled at myself, because I sounded ungrateful to the person who had probably saved my life.

She smiled and to my surprise, limped towards me.

"My names Kagome" She said with another one of her smiles that made me feel all warm inside. She offered her hand for me to shake. "A-" I cut myself off, I didn't want her to know that I was the pharaoh. "Yami" I quickly said. The look on her face said she didn't believe me, but she didn't question me any further. Gale jumped onto her lap and barked, not wanting to be forgotten. I giggled and patted his head. "This is my best friend, Gale"

"here" she said and handed me the bowl full of some broth. "You must be hungry after laying in the dessert for who knows how long"

"where am I?" I asked her.

"At my house, obviously. I'm sorry if it's small, it's just Gale and I here" She told me shyly, looking down.

"Why are you sorry?"I asked. I didn't like to see her sad for some reason.

"I should be sorry, causing you trouble"

Her expression brightened "It's no problem at all!" She exclaimed.

"Gale and I never get any visitors, so it's really nice to have some company"

'She must be lonely' I thought.

"Family?" I asked her. I felt sorry for her, having to be alone.

"I ran away" she simply said.

"why" I asked her.

"I use to live in the city, but I hated it there. My parents were pretty rich, but they didn't really care about me. They only cared about my sister, Kikyo. Apparently it's a crime to have an opinion." She said, annoyance in her voice.

"I felt so…" She started.

"Trapped?" I guessed. She beamed.

"Exactly!" She smiled.

"you're all alone?" He asked.

"yes, but the greatest thing just happened!" She seemed really excited

"Care to tell me?" I asked, genuinely interested in what this girl was saying. I guess there is a first time fore everything.

"I got adopted! They're coming for me in one week!" She exclaimed, jumping up in down. I could tell there was something wrong with her ankle, since she was limping a while ago and as she jumped, she fell almost immediately.

Without even really thinking, I caught her and set her on the bed.

"t-thanks" She stuttered, blushing madly. I smirked at that. "no problem"

"so…" she said, her mood switched to sad.

"now that you are awake, you're going to leave aren't you?" she asked me with a downcast expression.

I probably needed to go, attend to the kingdom, but I don't think I can. Her eyes were practically begging me to stay, and I couldn't say no to her, I'm not sure why but I just can't. Besides, when I left, there wasn't really anything that needed to be done. Surely a week here couldn't hurt. When would I ever get a chance like this again?

"actually…" I stared.

"I have nothing important to do so…" She looked at me with a smile and practically tackled me.

"Thank you!" She shouted, still hugging me.

"n-no pr-probem" I replied. I don't know why, but I just had difficulty forming sentences, or words for that matter.

* * *

The rest of the week flew by. Neither of them admitted it, but the were dreading the end. Most of their time was spent playing with Gale and talking. They found out that they had a lot of things in common.

Now, it was time for Atem to go. They seemed to drag their feet to the door. Kagome still limped, but her leg was healing nicely.

"I guess this I goodb-" He didn't finish because she cut him off.

"No, it's not goodbye, that seems like were never going to see each other again. I just have this feeling, were going to meet again." She gave me another one of her smiles that I loved.

"See you later then?" She asked with a laugh. I wanted to hug her, but I couldn't do it and shook her hand.

"you sure you won't get lost?"

I smiled at her concern but shook my head. I would be fine.

And with that I left for the palace.


End file.
